


Growing Family

by InkStainedWings



Series: LuCain [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Trans Lucifer (Supernatural), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings
Summary: Cain and Lucifer one shots about their growing family





	1. Jake the nephilim/demon spawn

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving all my stuff from Tumblr to protect it.. Will return to normal updates soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Lucifer find out they're expecting

Lucifer closed his eyes as he waited for Cain to reply to the news. He was more terrified than he could admit and it was taking all his willpower to keep his appearance calm.

“We’re having a baby?” Cain finally managed to squeak out and Lucifer nodded slowly.

“I still have the proper organs for it and… We’ve been having a lot of sex. It was bound to happen eventually.” He said his voice shaking just a little but Cain caught it and immediately wrapped his arms around Lucifer.

“Are you… okay with it? I mean I would love a child with you Lucifer but not if it’ll upset you or if you don’t. I will support your decision no matter what.” He promised kissing along Lucifer’s jaw as his angel relaxed.

“I… Wasn’t sure. It’ll be hard seeing myself in a role so often gendered as feminine. But I do like the idea of having a baby with you. Having our child. Starting a family. Then there’s my past with my own father and everything after. Can i be a parent? It’s all so much to think about.” He told him quietly hating how confused and weak he felt.

“Take your time and think about it. It’s big choice but I just want you to know you’re not alone. I’m always going to be right here beside you no matter what.” Cain promised. He wanted the baby but he also respected that this was Lucifer’s body and in the end it needed to be his choice. He didn’t want something that would hurt his husband and they could always go about having a child another way if they wanted to later.

“Thank you. I’m going to shower.” Lucifer said needing a little space now to clear his head.

“I’ll be in the livingroom if you need me.” Cain said pecking his lips before going to settle on the couch and read a book.

After an hour of thinking about it and using up most of their hot water Lucifer had come to a decision.

“I’m going to keep them.” He told Cain walking out in his boxers and settling into his lap. Cain set his book aside and kissed him.

“You’re sure?” He asked and Lucifer nodded.

“The thing that scares me the most is the changes my body will go through but I trust you to be here and help me through it. Plus we can just kill anyone who gives us problems.” He said and Cain laughed.

“You’ll be a wonderful father. And so will I. Our little one will be spoiled rotten.” He said brightly glad Lucifer decided to keep their baby.


	2. Juliana the Half Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cain and Lucifer take in a second child to their weird family.

Lucifer paced in their living room as Cain sat on the couch watching patiently. “I don’t know about this Cain. Leviathan are… They’re monsters! I even know better than to provoke them. It might be best if we kill her, kinder even, than letting her suffer the hunger and pain that half of her will cause.” He said pausing to look at his husband and Cain hummed thoughtfully.

“I disagree. Would you kill our son? He is just as dangerous, as just as many faults, and yet we kept him and love him and protect him. I love Jack. I think we should give this child a chance Lucifer. She’s half human and just a child. If it comes down to it we can deal with it then but she deserves a chance at life just as much as Jack did.” He argued back calmly and could tell he had won the moment Lucifer rolled back his shoulders a sign Cain had learned before was a habit from him readjusting his wings while in a vessel.

“Fine. Tell Gabriel to bring her. One week. If things don’t seem to be working out by the end, she’s gone. I’m only doing this because I owe Gabriel and if it goes wrong it’s your fault.” He huffed walking out of the room to go find Jack and Cain grinned. He knew better. While Lucifer hated humans, he had a soft spot for children of all species and he knew Lucifer would be attached to the Leviathan child before the week ended no matter what his claims.

“Alright Gabriel bring her over, he agreed.” He prayed softly.

Juli was quiet as she clung to the archangel who smelt of sweets and incense. He was warm and safe and his laugh was gentle on her ears. She didn’t want to leave him but she knew he expected her to stay with these new people.

The man across from them interested her. He smelt of something rotten and burnt but his smile seemed kind and his eyes reminded her of the sky in the summer. The one next to him worried her though. He glared at her and she wanted to shiver as it made her feel like ice was creeping through her veins. She snuggled closer to her candy scented angel and hid her face.

“Lucifer… You promised.” Cain said squeezing his husband’s leg and Lucifer jerked his gaze away to look st Cain before sighing.

“She unnerves me. Leviathan aren’t meant on earth. She has a soul but it’s… mutated.” He murmured quietly but she heard him and flinched. Gabriel rubbed her back.

“And your husband is a demon Luce, I expect this crap from Michael but I had hoped you’d have a little more tact at least.” He said pointedly and Lucifer did at very least stop glaring at her but he didn’t apologise. “Are you sure about this Cain? Maybe I can convince Sam…” Gabriel started again but Cain stood and walked over kneeling to be at eye level with the child in Gabriel’s lap.

“Little one? What is your name?” He asked and Juli looked at Gabriel who nodded encouragingly before answering.

“Juliana.” She told him in a nervous whisper.

“And Juliana… Tell me your story. I have heard what Gabriel knows about you but obviously you know yourself best.” He said and she bit her lip before turning a little.

“I was in a doctor’s room. Lots of needles and tests. I was their project. They made me by using blood and other stuff I didn’t understand. They kept me away from the one they made me from so I wouldn’t get eaten. I was trapped in a room alone and it was cold and scary there but they let me out for tests or lessons so I could talk and act human. This happened for a long time until Sam and Dean blew everything up and Sam grabbed me on the way out. Dean said to shoot me but I didn’t want to be shot so I was going to eat him but then Sam called this angel who took me to his home. Now I am here.” She said shrugging and rubbing her arm unsurely as she felt the mean one staring at her again but this time it wasn’t mean. It was a sad look.

“She’ll be safe here Gabriel. We’ll keep her.” Cain said and offered his hand to her with a smile.

“Well Juliana, we will be having you stay with us now for a while. You will have a room here but you won’t be trapped in it and it won’t be cold. You’ll have your own bed and toys and clothes all there. Does that sound okay to you?” he asked her and she nodded taking the offered hand and letting him pull her away from Gabriel even though she didn’t want to let go.

Lucifer and Gabriel continued to talk while Cain lead her to another room with a bed and dresser. “This will be your room. The room across from this one belongs to our son Jake. He’s a little older than you but I think you’ll be good friends.” He said opening the door to Jake’s room and another little boy looked up st them grinning from where he was coloring in a book in the floor.

“Papa! Is that my new sister? I’m Jake! I have a gift for you!” He said holding out a dead mouse and Cain was about to stop him but Juli grabbed it and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth before he could even speak leaving him without knowing what to say anyway so he just stared at her silently.

“Thank you. It was a tasty gift. What are you doing?” She asked looking at the coloring book and crayons curiously and the two started to chat so Cain just shook his head and left them to it. They’d have to set rules about what was allowed to be eaten and such but he didn’t want to push her too much too fast and Jake’s strange love of offering people dead things had worked out this time at least.


	3. Ty the Wolf Shifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas brings Lucifer a teen they don't know what to do with. He becomes the third child in Lucifer's new strange flock.

"Fuck off man. I don’t need no babysitting. I’ve been raising myself my whole life.” Ty grumbled glaring at Castiel who had brought him to Lucifer and Cain after he had been caught by the Winchesters. Since he was still young they hadn’t wanted to kill him but they didn’t know what else to do with a supernatural teen. Lucifer laughed.

“That’s fine with me kid. We don’t plan on forcing anything on you despite what Cas snd the Winchesters might want. I really don’t give a fuck if you kill humans or whatever. But if you want a place to stay and lay low at times? We can use some help on the farm as payment.” He offered and Ty looked interested.

“What type of help?” He asked but they were interrupted by Juli and Jake running in screaming playfully as they chased a frog that gad gotten in.

“Catch it Jay! I want to eat it!” Juli shrieked excitedly and Jake dove for the creature only fir it to hop into Castiel’s hair then onto a shelf making books tumble everywhere. Lucifer just rolled his eyes as the chaos made its way to the kitchen then right back out the door leaving the entire house a mess.

“Does that answer your questions? Juli is half Leviathan, she will eat anything she can fit in her mouth, and Jack is half archangel, half demon. He’s like a normal kid but more insane and he likes dead things.” Lucifer told him with a shrug as Castiel started to pick up the books.

“And you’d want me to what? Keep an eye on them? For food and shelter?” he clarified and Lucifer nodded.

“You’d get your own room, access to all our pantry, and can come with us to the Farmer’s market on Tuesdays if you want to earn some money for yourself. We do have some rules about murders close to the area and stuff to keep us safe but we don’t care what you do in your own time. I’m the devil and my husband is the best torturer in hell. Morals are gray here.” He confirmed and Ty nodded.

“Okay, you have a deal. I’ll give this whole thing a shot but if it don’t work out, I ain’t staying.” He said and Lucifer grinned.

“Wonderful. You can start by helping Cas clean up this mess while I get Cain to make you a room.” He said walking out. He had a feeling Ty would fit right in with them.


End file.
